Late Night Shenanigans
by tenniscourt0123
Summary: Lily and James have some fun in the common room.


Lily Evans was amazing. There was nothing else to it. James Potter watched her writing an essay for Professor Slughorn as she sat next to him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, her feet in his lap. She finished her essay and looked up as she began to roll the parchment to put in her bag.

"What?" She asked, looking a bit puzzled.

James bit his lip. This seemed to be happening a lot since they started dating. She would look up to see him doing nothing other than just watching her. She was too beautiful for him to want to do anything else. Well, there were, erm, other things he wanted to do, but he felt that she wouldn't be ready.

"I love you, you know that?" He said instead of answering her.

"I love you too, James," she said, sliding over to sit in his lap. "What time is it?" Lily asked, seeing that the two of them were the only ones left in the room.

"Almost 11," he said.

"Really? We should head to bed then."

"Together?" James said, waggling his eyebrows. Lily looked down, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She muttered something. "What was that?"

Lily took a deep breath. "I said, 'Yes, I would like to come to bed with you.'"

"Are you sure? You don't have to just because I said that…"

"No, I know. I do want to, honestly. I can tell you want to as well. But there are people in both our dorms…"

"What's wrong with right here?" James suggested, raising his eyebrows as though it was a completely innocent thing to say. Lily bent her head and looked up a bit sheepishly.

"Okay," she complied with a smile.

James pressed his lips to hers and slid his hands around her back. Lily tangled her hands in his already messy hair. She felt his tongue press against her lips and quickly opened her own, allowing him entry. James' hands moved, one up to rest on the side of her face, the other to touch her bum. He pulled his lips from hers before winking as he squeezed her bum. She let out a small gasp before smiling and saying, "Wait."

She stood from the couch, and in that moment, James could honestly say that he had never seen anything as beautiful as her. She picked up her wand from the table, pointed it at the door to the dormitory stairs, quickly locked it and cast a 'Muffliato' charm, before pointing the wand at herself and muttering what James could only guess what a contraceptive spell.

"Where were we?" She said, as she dropped her panties under her robes and came over to sit on his lap again, straddling him this time.

"Holy shit. Lily Evans do you know how turned on I am right now?" James managed to choke out before she smiled, whispered into his ear "I can tell," and pressed her lips to his once more. She tangled her hands in his hair as he reached under her robes to run his fingers along her thighs. She moved her hands from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt. She reached the bottom and he took his hands from her legs to help her take off his shirt.

"Now I'm shirtless, I think we need to make things a bit more equal, don't you think?" James said as he played with the hem of her robes before pulling them over her head. He then grabbed her shirt and pulled that off as well. He looked at her bare stomach before his eyes landed on her black lace bra and the breasts under it, which were bigger and more perfect than he ever could have imagined. Lily pressed her lips against his and reached down to undo his belt buckle. She unzipped his trousers and he lifted her hips to make it easier for her to pull them down to the floor.

She stood up and looked down at the bulge in his boxers. He looked at her porcelain skin, completely uncovered except for her bra, and he felt himself start to drool. She stepped towards him again and gently pulled off his boxers. She looked at his member and grinned, looking up at him sheepishly. She stepped forward and sat down, sliding herself around him. He let his head fall back, closed his eyes and smiled. He had been waiting for this for seven years. He felt her lips on his and lifted his head before reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. She slid it off and pulled away, watching his face as he took her in.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts and felt him squeeze before rubbing gentle circles around her nipples. She closed her eyes in contentment. James leaned forward to lick and swirl his tongue around her breasts. She let out a small gasp before standing up and pulling him with her. She laid down on the couch and felt him land on top of her, holding himself up with his arms. He lowered himself and began peppering kisses along her torso, starting at her bellybutton before working his way up between her breasts, then slowly over each one. He stopped and began to suck on her nipples again, and she couldn't help but sigh. She felt so at home with James. He lifted his head and slowly, so slowly, kissed every inch of her collarbone before working up to her neck. He kissed her jaw, her eyelids, her nose, before finally coming to her mouth. She kissed him like she never had before, with a passion that surprised her. Their tongues came together and as their mouths wrestled, she felt him slowly slide into her. She kissed him harder with each movement of his hips, and she began to rock her hips against his.

James knew he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted her to orgasm before he did. He moved his mouth back to her breasts and again sucked at her nipples. Lily felt herself begin to come undone at this motion. James felt it too and moved his mouth back to hers. He flipped them over so she was laying on top of him, and continued moving inside of her as he slowly dragged his fingers along her sides. That was all it took. He felt her come undone around him as she screamed his name over and over again. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He knew that she was finished and let himself empty inside of her. She gasped at the feeling but smiled under his kiss.

She slowly pulled herself off of him and snuggled next to him. He pulled her in for one last, long, sweet kiss before pulling away. He looked at her face, slightly sweaty but glowing. At that moment, he knew he would never love anyone that much for as long as he lived. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, with more conviction than he ever would have thought possible, "I love you, Lily Evans."

"I love you, too, James Potter."


End file.
